


To the Store

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Series: Mythical Farmer [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: I FINALLY GAVE HER A NAME, I love her anyways, WOO, abigail is a smug little shit, anyways this is short but its good, farmer goes to the store, farming, i cant do the lenny face help, it's cute and you will have to read the story to find out, mythical farmer, pelican gang is mischevious and assholes, seb and sam always smell of sex, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: Farmer picks her first harvest and goes to the store to buy some new seeds. Things don't go as planned, but somehow she was expecting it.





	To the Store

The next week, the dragon farmer had almost fully settled into her new life. She would wake up every morning and tend to her crops to the best of her ability, the adults that had visited her the last week had come over every day, and she now knew them as the ‘Pelican Gang’. She had learned the purple-haired girls’ name was Abigail, and the faint-sex-smell-boys were Sam and Sebastian. They had helped her with her crops, told her their names and showed her how to pull them up. Today she would go into town and get more seeds, at Abigail’s request. 

The dragon, sensing a slight mischievous air around the woman, was hesitant at first. But the Pelican Gang said that it would be fine, and she guessed she trusted them? They seemed like nice humans, even though they sometimes tripped over her crops and chased away the fish. They had even given her a name, when she told them she didn’t have one. They went through variations of names, from Fang to Penelope to even Abigail Jr. She shot that one down fast, but eventually they finally settled on a name.

Kyou. 

Kyou liked that name, she thought it had sounded regal. Even though they had to pull up a random name generator to find it, she thought it was good. 

However, she expected some form of chaos on this day, and it came in the form of going into town. Kyou was nervous, though she thought everyone in the town had knew that she was here. A dragon on a farm was hard to miss, though only the Pelican Gang, Robin, and the mayor had seen her. 

Her thoughts ran wild as she pulled up the last of her parsnips, and put them in the little bag the mayor had given her. She flapped her wings once, twice, and shot up into the air, leaving badly windswept plants behind. She glanced apologetically at the damaged vegetation, and glided into town. 

She hit the ground with a large boom, shocking the humans out in the early morning. A woman was out for a walk in the early morning, her pale-pink-blonde hair whipping in the aftershocks of Kyou’s landing. Her mouth opened wide, as if to scream, but no sound came out. Kyou gave the woman a semi-apologetic glance, and breathed a huff of annoyance. 

She stuck her nose inside of the general store, run by Abigail’s father, Pierre, and rumbled. Her whole head took up most of the room in the general store, and she saw a shell-shocked man at the counter. A green-haired woman stared at her in disbelief from the sides of the stores, Kyou figured it must be Pierre’s wife and Abigail’s mom, Caroline. Pierre’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, before Abigail emerged from the back of the store. 

“Kyou!” she shouted, running up to pet the dragon’s nose, “You came! Well, of course you had to come, you needed more seeds!”

Kyou rumbled in response, and Pierre finally found his voice, “A-Abigail?! What is this?!”

“She,” Abigail began, putting emphasize on the pronoun, “Is a dragon. Her name is Kyou, and she’s going to buy seeds from you.”

“I-I-I—“ Pierre stuttered, hesitantly bringing out the packets of seeds. He cleared his throat as Kyou studied the seeds intensely, “Wh-What do you need?”

Kyou withdrew her head, and put a clawed hand inside the store in its place, beckoning the man to come outside. She could smell his fear as he stumbled outside, the boxes of seeds in hand. She leaned down, ignoring the smell of sweat, fear, and a little bit of piss in the man’s scent, and pointed at some packets of blue jazz and cauliflower. 

“H-H-How many do you want?” Pierre stuttered, and Kyou held up clawed fingers in response. Pierre gulped and nodded, hastily bringing out the packets. Kyou slung the little backpack off the tip of her wing, and handed the man a human-sized handful of gold, which she found a bit difficult to part with. She was a dragon, after all. 

Pierre handed over the seeds and she poured the gold into his outstretched hands. The shop owner then turned and ran back into the store, metaphorical tail between his legs. Now that that little interaction was over, Kyou could feel multiple stares on her back, mostly fearful, but some filled with awe. 

She flapped her wings again, stirring up dust and pebble on the cobble road, and shot off into the sky towards her farm. She hoped that an interaction as awkward as that would never happen again.

But, she was a dragon, and things were never normal for dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr - redgay-torade


End file.
